Gred & Forge: Songs By Us
by weaselby
Summary: Funny songs I made up. LOL! Please RR! Oh yeah! All The songs belong to their real writers! NOT ME!
1. Oops I Missed It Again

Oops I Missed It Again  
(Tune to Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears)

No no no no no no  
No no no no no no

I think missed it again  
I made you think that we were gonna win this  
Oh sorry  
It might seem like a mistake  
But it doesn't mean that I'm dumb  
'Cause to lose all my humor  
That is just so official me  
Oh sorry, sorry

Chorus:  
Oops I missed it again  
I played with your broom, got lost in the air  
Oh sorry, sorry  
Oops!...You think I'm so dumb  
That I'm sent from Wood  
I'm not that kind of Beater

You see my problem is this  
I'm thinking away  
Wishing that Chudley Cannons, they really win

I laugh, watching the years  
Can't you see I'm a Beater in so many days  
But to lose all my games  
That is just so official me  
Sorry, oh  
  
Chorus  
  
No no no no no no  
No no no no no no

"All aboard"  
"Harry, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's great, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old guy dropped it into the forest in the end"  
"Well Harry, I went up and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
Chorus x3


	2. Percy The Head Boy Perfect

Percy The Head Boy Perfect  
All words in "()" format are George Talking  
  
Percy The Head Boy Perfect, had a very shiny badge.  
and if you ever saw it, you would say it never fades. (HaHa)  
All of the other students used to laugh and call him names (Like Big Head Boy)  
They never let poor Percy, Play other wizard games. (Like Wizard Chess)  
Then one foggy Hogwarts day, Dumbledore came to say. Who Who Who? (That doesn't rhyme Fred!)  
Percy with your badge tonight, won't you guide the Gryffindors. (Yeah us!)  
Then all the Gryffindors loved him. As he shouted out with nonsense. (Whiner!)  
Percy The Head Boy Perfect, you go down in the Hogwarts Great Hall! (To eat!) 


	3. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells  
(The Gred & Forge Version)  
  
Dashing through the snow  
on the Hogwarts grounds  
Seeing Percy run, after we catch him on fire.  
Bells on Snape's head, really make us laugh, oh,  
  
Jingle Bells  
Malfoy smells  
Percy laid a chicken  
Harry rocks, and Ron has dirt  
on his ickle nose. 


	4. Now Now Now

Now, Now, Now  
(Bye, Bye, Bye by N' SYNC)  
  
I'm doing this tonight   
You're probably gonna start a match  
I know this can't be right   
Hey Harry come on   
  
I knew you endlessly   
When you weren't there for me   
So now it's time to go   
And make us win   
  
I know that I can't take no more   
It ain't no lie   
I wanna see you out that dorm   
Harry, now, now, now (NOW NOW)  
  
CHORUS:  
Don't wanna be a fool for you   
Just another player in your game for seven  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Harry, now, now, now (NOW NOW)  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound potty but it ain't no lie  
Now, now now  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your team no more   
(Now, now)   
I'm checking out   
I'm signing off   
I don't wanna be the loser   
And I've had enough   
  
I don't wanna be a fool   
In this game for seven   
So I'm leaving you behind   
Don't wanna be a fool for you   
In your game for seven   
You may hate me   
But it ain't no lie   
Harry, now, now, now (now, now)   
  
I don't wanna make it tough   
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough   
Might sound potty but it ain't no lie   
Now, now, now (now, now) 


	5. Bludger One More Time

Bludger One More Time  
(Baby One More Time by Britney Spears)  
  
Oh Harry, Harry   
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh Harry, Harry   
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you it to be  
Tell me Harry 'cause I need to know now,  
oh because  
  
CHORUS:  
My broomstick is killing me  
I must confess It really hurts  
When I'm not looking for you I lose my bat  
Give me a swing  
Hit that Bludger one more time  
  
Oh Harry, Harry   
The reason I'm beater is you  
Harry you got me noticed   
Oh hurry Harry  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way Wood planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me Harry 'cause I need to know now,  
oh because   
  
[Chorus]  
  
Oh Harry, Harry   
How was I supposed to know  
Oh hurry Harry  
I shouldn't have let you go   
  
My broomstick is killing me  
I must confess It really hurts  
When I'm not looking for you I lose my bat  
That you will be here  
and give me a swing  
Hit that Bludger one more time  
  
[Chorus] 


	6. Hey Harry

Hey Harry  
(Hey Baby by No Doubt feat. Bounty Killer)

"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Witches say, Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
"Hey Harry, Harry"

I'm the kind of Wizard that hangs with the Witches  
Like a broom on the sky with my secret wand  
Taking it in, try to be famous  
With my school bag, watching all the ghosts

thinking, I sit  
bloody, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the Witches  
With the black robes and the magic words

I'm just sipping on butterbeer  
I'm watching Wizards and Witches and their magic spells  
With a Muggle in my face who says he knows my mum  
And went to Hogwarts

All the Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Witches say, Witches say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
"Hey Harry, Harry"  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Wizards say, Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
All the Wizards tap the Witches in the back

I'm the one they look upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're weird enough you'll get the train  
So you can tell those Muggles how you made it back

No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the Witches wanna go with the Wizards  
And the Wizards really like it

All the Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Witches say, Witches say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
"Hey Harry, Harry"  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Wizards say, Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
All the Wizards tap the Witches in the back

Check it out, it's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

Jump on the broom makes me go fast  
Afterwards myself and one of the greatest Witches  
There is no need to be actin' smart  
C'mon Harry, hey, hey Harry

Jump on the broom makes me go fast  
Afterwards myself and one of the greatest Witches  
There is no need to be actin' smart  
C'mon Harry, hey, hey Harry

When you move your broom you know that it amazes me  
Got me off the hook and anything else don't amuse me  
Can you be my one and only Wizard Harry  
If no, maybe, hey Harry

I'm just sipping on butterbeer  
I'm watching Wizards and Witches and their magic spells  
With a Muggle in my face who says he knows my mum  
And went to Hogwarts

All the Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Witches say, Witches say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
"Hey Harry, Harry"  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Wizards say, Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"

Can you be my one and only Wizard Harry  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Witches say, Witches say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
When you move your broom you know that it amazes me  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
Wizards say, Wizards say  
"Hey Harry, hey Harry, hey"  
All the Wizards tap the Witches in the back


	7. Stuck

Stuck  
(Gone by NSync)

There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you get off  
Oh, seems so long ago you were put on my head  
Get off my head  
I remember what you said to me  
You were sorting me into Gryffindor  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed to be off

Was it something I said  
To make you really mad?  
To make you stay on and keep me here  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you could come off  
But right now..

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my head  
I've tried my best to be a wizard and be strong  
I've drove myself wicked  
Wishing I could take you off  
But the sorting remains..

You're stuck..  
You're stuck..  
Hat you're stuck  
Hat you're stuck, sorting hat, you're stuck..  
You're stuck..  
You're...

I don't wanna make excuses, professor  
Won't the hat just be not here  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life stuck you  
and maybe I could change my every day   
But Hat I don't want to

So I'll just sit right here  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off stuck with you  
and I know in my wand  
You can't say that you really want me here  
Please say you don't

Yeeaah....

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my head  
I've tried my best to be a wizard and be strong  
I've drove myself wicked  
Wishing I could take you off  
But the sorting remains..

You're stuck..  
You're stuck..  
You're stuck  
You're stuck...you're stuck.. you're....  
Stuck

Ohhh...

Oh what'll I do  
If I can't be with Hogwarts  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Hat who will I be  
Now that we are here  
Are you still on my head?   
Hat why don't you see?  
That I need to go play Quidditch  
Ohhh...

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my head  
I've tried my best to be a wizard and be strong  
I've drove myself wicked  
Wishing I could take you off  
But the sorting remains

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my head  
I've tried my best to be a wizard and be strong  
I've drove myself wicked  
Wishing I could take you off  
But the sorting remains..

You're stuck..  
You're stuck..  
You're stuck  
You're stuck  
stuck  
You're stuck..

But the sorting remains  
You're....


	8. I'm A Seeker 4 U

I'm A Seeker 4 U  
(I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears)

I know I may be young but I've got talents too  
And I need to do what they want me doing  
So let me run and just look

All you people look at me like I'm a famous boy  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this game?  
Always saying, "Famous boy, don't step into the field"  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause Quidditch's what I love, yeah  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
I know I may come off slow  
I may come off worried  
But I feel like runnin', feel like winnin' when I see the Snitch  
What's dangerous, what's wicked fast, what the heck, who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when I've finally found the Snitch

CHORUS

I'm a Seeker 4 U  
I cannot find it, I cannot get near it  
I'm a Seeker 4 U  
I have to find it, I don't deny it

Flint, don't you wanna find it before me  
To win for Slytherin  
Oh, Flint, don't you wanna find it before me  
Leaving behind my broom and wand  
Found that. You found that?  
Yeah. Now watch me  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
I really wanna play Quidditch tonight with you  
I really wanna catch the Snitch  
I really wanna play Quidditch tonight with you  
I really wanna catch the Snitch  
Flint, don't you wanna find it before me  
To win for Slytherin  
Oh, Flint, don't you wanna find it before me  
Leaving behind my broom and wand

CHORUS - repeat

Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it  
Find it, find it, find it, find it

CHORUS - repeat


	9. Friday

Friday  
(Tune to Friday by Daniel Bedingfield)  
  
I live in an Cupboard a   
I never do dance at balls  
I'm living in Privet Drive  
I live in under a rock  
I'm living in Hogwarts a  
I never do Know where a  
Where I'm living but I'm living in The Burrow  
Whenever I go away  
Might as well be in Azkaban  
'Cause I never can tell where my  
Where my scar's gonna spend it's life  
Half of me's demented  
I miss my Classes  
I don't know nothing but I know  
  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
  
My head has a lightning scar  
My scar is a touch burning  
And my body can't sleep to think  
And my eyes open up to scream  
And my scar is not a thin straight line  
As I'm struggling to survive the time  
And my crime is that I'm living life with this  
And the morning soon will come  
And the days nearly almost done  
And the clock says it's almost past ten  
But the scar is still in my mind  
  
Wingardium Leviosa  
Alohamora  
How long I've waited but I know   
  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
  
My head has a lightning scar  
My scar is a touch burning  
And my body can't sleep to think  
And my eyes open up to scream  
And my scar is not a thin straight line  
As I'm struggling to survive the time  
And my crime is that I'm living life with this  
And the morning soon will come  
And the days nearly almost done  
And the clock says it's almost past ten  
But the scar is still in my mind  
  
Wingardium Leviosa  
Alohamora  
How long I've waited but I know  
  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday  
I'm coming back on Friday 


	10. Goodbye Umbridge

Goodbye Umbridge  
(Tune to Goodbye Earl by Dixie Chicks)

Ronald and Harry were the best of friends  
all through their Hogwarts days.  
Both members of the DA club  
both active in the OWL.  
After graduation Ronald went out  
lookin' for a bright new world.  
Harry looked all around London  
and all he found was Umbridge.

Well, it wasn't two weeks  
after he got married that  
Harry started gettin' abused.  
He put on dark cloaks and long sleeved robes  
and magic to cover a scar.  
Well, he finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
He let the ministry take it from there,  
but Umbridge walked right through the Ministry's order  
and put him in Wizard Jail.

Right away Ronald flew in from The Burrow  
on a blue old midnight car.  
He held Harry's hand as they  
worked out a plan and it didn't take 'em long to decide  
that Umbridge had to die.

Goodbye Umbridge  
Those black-eyed cats  
they looked all right to me Umbridge.  
You're feelin' weak?  
Why don't you lay down and sleep Umbridge.  
Ain't it dark  
wrapped up in that web Umbridge

The Minister came by to bring Umbridge in  
They searched The Burrow  
high and low.  
Then they tipped their hats  
and said "thank you wizards  
if you hear from her let us know"

Well, the weeks went by and  
spring turned to summer  
and summer faded into fall.  
And it turns out she was a missing witch  
who nobody missed at all.

So the wizards bought some land  
and a roadside stand out on Hogsmeade 109  
They sell Wizard items and Bertie Bott's  
and they don't lose any sleep at night

'Cause Umbridge had to die

Goodbye Umbridge  
We need a break...  
Lets go out to the lake Umbridge  
We'll pack a lunch, and stuff you in the trunk, Umbridge  
Is that alright? Good! Lets go for a ride, Umbridge. Hey!

Well, hey hey hey!  
Aww hey hey hey!  
Well, hey hey hey!


	11. Frog Face

Frog Face  
(Tune to Roses)  
  
[Verse One]  
Umbridge! Umbridge!  
All the Slytherins would say she's mighty nice  
But mighty nice only got you more house points most the time  
Or other times you just got more opportunities  
Yeah, now see this, even though  
You'd need a golden snitch to supply  
The time it took to look and realize that the  
Real wizards go for real teachers at Hogwarts, yeah!  
  
[Chorus- Repeat 2x]  
I know you'd like to thank her but you stink  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that her frog face really smells like boo-boo  
Yeah, her frog face really smells like boo-boo  
  
[Verse Two]  
Umbridge! See she's the reason for the word "Evil"  
I hope she's hurrying on the way to the pub  
Trying to hurry up to get to some  
Wizard or Sirius Black or a wizard like that  
And try to put on her hat looking at the mirror  
And crash, crash, crash.. into a another broom! (I'm not Playing!)  
She needs a golden snitch to supply  
The time it took to look and realize that the  
Real wizards go for real teachers at Hogwarts, yeah!  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Verse Three]  
Well she's got a froggy body, and her attitude is crazy  
When I met her at start of term she was staring at me oddly  
I said "Who are you staring at?"  
She said "Pardon me, are you Harry?"  
I said "Professor, you sound like a toad croaking"  
Oh so you're one them teachers, get mad at the sight of Voldemort sightings  
But he's been seen, dropping spells and he's not weak  
Going off this professor is lost  
Must take me for a creep a quick way to leave  
A neat place to live, a hippogriff for a week, a spell for a wand  
Now go on to the Quidditch Match, my Firebolt is flawless  
Regardless, we don't want to get involved with no Ministry  
And Ministers just like to hold fights in a office  
I wanna see ya support Gryffindor not support Slytherin!  
Better come back down to Hogwarts  
Professor, quit chasin' Bludgers  
What happens when the Quaffle get so low  
Professor, you ain't that nice  
No way.. no way.. no way  
  
[Repeat 2x]  
Crazy frog  
Frog, stupid looking frog  
Old evil looking frog, old dumb looking frog  
A frog's frog, just a frog 


	12. Take My Wand

Take My Wand   
(Tune to Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand) 

So if you're need it   
You know it's here waiting for you   
It's just across here   
It's just across waiting for you   
And if you don't leave here   
You leave it unused, I never would lie   
It's just across here   
It's just across waiting to duel 

I know you won't be leaving here alive 

I say don't you know   
You say you don't know   
I say... take my wand! 

I say you don't show   
Don't move, space is low   
I say... take my wand! 

I say you don't know   
You say you don't know   
I say... take my wand! 

I know you won't be leaving here alive   
I know you won't be leaving here   
I know you won't be leaving here alive   
I know you won't be leaving here alive   



	13. I Came to Hogwarts

I Came to Hogwarts  
(Tune to I'm Not Dead by Daniel Bedingfield) 

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

(Harry)

The dark lord he tried to kill me  
My mother saved my life  
That scares me to death  
But mostly I'm just glad to say

I did survive  
I did survive  
I did survive

I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)

Didn't die  
I survived

I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
I came to Hogwarts

You'll go when he comes back  
You'll go when he comes back  
You'll go when he comes back  
You'll go when he comes back  
You'll go when

Lumos


End file.
